A altas horas de la madrugada
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: Castiel despierta a Dean a mitad de la noche para mostrarle un lado de él que nadie conocía.
1. Chapter 1

**okay... hola, chicos... vuelvo yo. Esta vez vuelvo con un Destiel... o sea.. como siempre... un ONESHOT... todo pornoso...**

**sé que no soy buena escribiendo lemons pero... hay que empezar con algo.**

A altas horas de la madrugada.

Eran las 04:35 AM y Dean no recuerda ocasión en la que el sexo hubiese sido tan placentero. Cass estaba abrazado a su cintura, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del cazador, con la respiración calmada, sin decir absolutamente nada. Dean estaba igual. Con la respiración un poco agitada, y callado.

De todos modos prefería no decir nada.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo era que estaba desnudo y con Castiel abrazado a él, igual de descubierto y sólo cubierto hasta la espalda por el cubrecama. Pero la forma en la que el ángel le había despertado…

Se apareció frente a la cama de Dean e hizo la ropa de cama a un lado. La colcha y las frazadas cayeron hacia un lado de la cama. Para ese entonces Cass no llevaba ya ninguna gabardina y su corbata caía del cuello de una desordenada y semi abierta camisa. Se quitó el saco, dejándolo caer del respaldo de una silla y avanzó hacia la cama, paseando sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de Dean, quien despertó sobresaltado por el contacto eléctrico sobre su piel. No se relajó tampoco al ver a Castiel mirándole tan intenso, deleitando a sus ojos con la piel canela de Dean recostado bajo él.

"Cass, ¿qué coños haces?" preguntó el cazador, algo somnoliento, intentando alejarse.

Porque Cass comenzaba a acorralarlo en la cama, gateando sobre ella, hasta tener a Dean contra la cabecera de la cama, sin posibilidad de escapar el ángel amenos que hiciera un movimiento brusco y eso el ángel no se lo permitiría, no, claro que no.

Cass bajó la mirada y dirigió sus intensos ojos azules a la entrepierna de Dean, cubierta sólo por un bóxer oscuro. Deslizó su mano por su vientre y metiéndola bajo su bóxer, tomando su pene, comenzando a acariciar desde la base hasta la punta. Bastante confundido, Dean gimió de sorpresa. Comenzaba a sentir ese calorcito y ese hormigueo agradable en la entrepierna y vio con vergüenza como su miembro comenzaba a ensancharse y a endurecerse, y Cass seguía masturbándole y mirándole y ¡¿de dónde ese condenado ángel había aprendido tanto sobre eso?

Aún así, Dean no quería moverse. A pesar de la vergüenza y de lo raro que era la situación, porque le gustaba esa sensación y le enloquecía el dedo de Cass dibujando una línea desde la punta y a lo largo del pene hasta la base, y era un cosquilleo casi interminable porque el ángel quería que no terminara y esto sólo lo ponía más duro y más entregado.

"Recuéstate" le susurró el ángel.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, porque la situación le tenía más que caliente, Dean obedeció, apoyándose con ambos brazos, sólo para ver cómo Cass tomaba su miembro con ambas manos y lo metía en su boca, engulléndolo hasta la base con un delicioso "mmmm", y volviendo a sacarlo lentamente, mirando directamente a un Dean que se mordía los labios y jadeaba, porque no conocía ese lado del ángel pero le gustaba, y tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle sobre el tema pero ahmmm!... volvía a gemir porque Cass volvía a chupar su miembro hasta la base como si fuera una paleta de dulce y no, no haría las preguntas ahora.

Y el ángel bajaba y subía la cabeza rápido, y volvía loco de placer a Dean y a quién no?... cuando después de cierto tiempo lamía lenta y tortuosamente su miembro a lo largo, terminando en un ligero cosquilleo en la punta con su lengua, y Dean sentía que se correría ahí mismo y en ese mismo instante de lo caliente que estaba y de lo erótica que era la imagen que tenía al frente. Con una sonrisa, Cass pasó la lengua lentamente por su glande, sacando un lastimero gemido de parte del cazador.

"¿Te gusta, no?" Cass gateó sobre él hasta detener sus labios sobre los de un Dean perplejo y totalmente subyugado, tomando apenas el labio inferior del rubio "¿Sigo?"

"Sigue" pidió Dean, alcanzando con una mano el rostro del ángel y tomándole del mentón. Castiel sólo le empujó por los hombros hasta dejarle sobre la cama y caer sobre él, devorando sus labios y restregando su miembro erecto contra su entrada.

"¡Ya mételo!" gimió el cazador, aferrándole a la sábana "Métemelo ya"

Y sin hacerse de rogar y tomando su mano el ángel embistió duramente, oyendo un gemido de dolor de parte del cazador.

"Estas apretado, dean" jadeó el ángel, y volvió a embestir dolorosamente, oyendo el gemido del cazador.

"Ahmm…. Cass… más d..espacio… ahhhm!"

Y era esa polla grande y erecta y dura abriéndose paso dolorosamente entre sus piernas y penetrándole, tratando de llegar hasta el fondo. Se detuvo al ver que el cazador se quejaba ya demasiado. Estiró la mano y alcanzó una botellita que dean no había alcanzado a ver. Hundio un par de dedos y comenzó a meterlos en la entrada del Winchester, escuchando sus gemidos ahora más placenteros. Dean sólo sentía una sensación fría, sumada a la fricción que los dedos del ángel causaban en su interior, luchando por llegar más adentro o por sacar un gemido más fuerte. Cuando sus gemidos parecían llevarle al orgasmo, Cass retiró ambos dedos y dejó caer algo de lubricante sobre su miembro, acariciando de la punta a la base, esparciendo el lubricante y dirigiéndolo a la entrada ya lubricada del cazador, embistiendo esta vez más suave y de manera más fácil.

"Más fuerte, Cass, más fuerte, ahmm!" gimió el cazador, aferrándose a los brazos del ángel, mientras éste embestía contra su cadera con fuerza, con sus testículos golpeando los glúteos del cazador. Un eleve cosquilleo más el sentir como le penetraban duramente, como el miembro del ángel alcanzaba y golpeaba su próstata, como sus músculos se contraían deliciosamente hasta llevarle al orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre del ángel y éste gimiendo de lo tibio y húmedo que se sentía en su interior.

"Córrete" suplicó Dean "Córrete dentro de mí" Cass le tomó el rostro y volvió a besarle, devorándole apasionado, arremetiendo fuertemente contra su entrada, gimiendo cada vez más alto hasta correrse en su interior gimiendo su nombre y retirando su miembro húmedo entre las piernas del cazador con el pecho agitado, tomando el miembro aun erecto y tibio de Dean tomándolo de la base y acariciándole hasta la punta ayudándole a correrse en un alto gemido.

Volteó a mirar al ángel pero éste se incorporaba relajado y se vestía.

"¿No vas a explicar lo que sucedió aquí?"inquirió el cazador.

Volteo a mirarle mientras abrochaba su cinturón, sonriéndole.

"Mientras te haya gustado…"

Dean dudo si hablar. Se recostó boca abajo mirándole y se decidió a hablar.

"¿Vas a volver a mostrar lo que mostraste hoy?"

"¿Por qué no?" sonrió el ángel, acercándose a Dean y volviendo a besarle. Abrió sus alas y desapareció, dejando a Dean acomodándose en la cama y abrazando la almohada.

**Muchas gracias por leer, please... comenten!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, chicos... no sè. Me saliò la inspiracion y aqui tengo una parte dos para este fic.**

**Ahmm... dirè de inmediato que me fue mal con este.**

**Solo... comprensión. Y posteen, please.**

**y PILI... ya que sigo sin encontrarte en FF te comento aqui.**

**Y.. creo que si, Me giusta la idea de Cass siendo el campeon, jejejjee.**

**Buneo, besos a todos(as)**

**A altas horas de la madrugada II.**

Castiel abrió la ventana y avanzó descalzo por la alfombra oscura en el cuarto de Dean. Dejó que entrara un poco el viento de la madrugada y se acercó a la cama, cargando en sus manos una venda negra y jugueteando con ella entre sus dedos. Puso una rodilla sobre la cama y presionó la tela negra sobre el rostro del cazador, quien despertó sobresaltado por el contacto.

—Shhh… Dean, calma. Soy yo—susurró el ángel, atando rápido la venda tras su cabeza.

Sentir aquella voz grave y rasposa en su oído hizo aparecer de golpe su tensión sexual; la última vez que el ángel le había asaltado de esa forma había terminando abrazando la almohada y con su entrepierna palpitando. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo cómo le empujaban por el pecho, mordiendo su labio inferior, fantaseando ya con las cosas que el ángel podría hacerle. Después de todo, habiendo pasado esa noche el cazador no podía pensar en Castiel sin que su polla creciera y sintiera deseos de tocarse.

Sólo le sintió sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cadera y quitarse el gabán, que era lo único que llevaba puesto aparte de su corbata y sus pantalones, arrojándolo a una silla cercana.

Se agazapó sobre el pecho de Dean y convirtió a pedazos su polera oscura, acariciando su piel con suavidad y con ternura. Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, se apoderó de sus labios, devorándole sediento de él, mientras el hermano mayor bajo él se dejaba, emitiendo un gemido cuando sus labios se sentían abandonados. Más aún cuando el ángel comenzó a besar y a lamer su pecho y a masajear su miembro a través de la tela de sus bóxer, y sintiendo a través de sus pantalones cómo su propio miembro comenzaba a endurecerse y a aumentar de tamaño y cómo rozaba los glúteos de Dean sólo le daba un preámbulo eléctrico de lo que se vendría.

— ¿Quieres que te monte? —susurró a su oído, haciéndole estremecerse.

— ¿Y si hacemos otra cosa antes? —gimió el cazador, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Cómo me encanta tu entusiasmo, Dean Winchester! —

El oír su nombre de los labios del ángel sólo le produjo un estremecimiento de arriba abajo. Un enorme tirón en la entrepierna.

El ángel le obligó a ponerse de pie y le azotó contra la pared, lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello. Se quitó con prisa la corbata y ató con ella ambas manos de Dean a su espalda, sintiendo cómo se tensaba al sentir la tela en sus muñecas.

Porque eso sólo significaba que el ángel no descansaría hasta hacerle suyo.

Le tomó bajo el mentón con firmeza y se acercó a besarle y a susurrar a su oído.

—Ponte de rodillas y chúpamela—

Tal vez no creyó que le hablaban en serio; pero Dean no obedeció. Se quedó aún de pie, dudando. Sólo cedió cuando Castiel le tomó de ambos hombros y le empujó hacia abajo, desabrochándose el cinturón, bajando el cierre de su pantalón y tomando su miembro endurecido, sacándolo y restregándolo por la comisura de los labios del cazador, mientras éste abría la boca y sacaba la lengua intentando alcanzarlo. Dejó que besara y lamiera con suavidad su tronco, introduciéndolo en su boca con lentitud y sacándolo de inmediato, volviendo a repetirlo unas cuantas veces más, viendo cómo Dean se desesperaba por alcanzar su miembro. El ángel enredó una mano en su cabello y la otra en la pared, presionando su cabeza contra su entrepierna, incitándolo a succionar su miembro entero, sintiendo cómo la punta de su pene llegaba hasta el fondo de su garganta, ahogándole y produciéndole una arcada, pero que a pesar del asco seguía chupando y jugando traviesamente con el glande del ángel, que se mordía los labios y contenía un gemido. El ángel tomó su miembro de la base y comenzó a meter y a sacar, rozándolo contra la boca del cazador, que aprovechaba cuando ya no tenía el pene del ángel de ojos tan azules dentro de la boca para respirar y luego volver a acariciar el tronco con la lengua.

Sam se había despertado hace veinte minutos.

Sinceramente, ni siquiera había dormido. Se había ido a la cama hace una hora y media y no había podido conciliar el sueño. Sólo se había removido inquieto en la cama. Con el cuerpo tenso, y harto de no poder conciliar el sueño, Sam se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina, volviendo a los pocos minutos con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Pasaba por el cuarto de su hermano cuando escuchó un "mhmmmh". Volteó los ojos y se acercó a reclamar. No importaba que interrumpiera algo.

Al ver lo que ocurría adentro, su primer reflejo fue esconderse en la pared con el deseo de no verse descubierto. Bastante impresionado por lo que había visto. Y más por lo que escuchaba. Porque estaba seguro que era su hermano el que gemía más fuerte. Sin pensarlo mucho, dejó el vaso a unos cuantos pasos de él en el suelo y asomó discretamente la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Ver cómo Cass tenía a su hermano de sometido, vendado, atado de manos, semi desnudo y forzado a chupar su polla, gimiendo cuando el miembro entraba lentamente hasta el fondo de su garganta… ciertamente le excitaba. No tanto por tener él a su hermano, sino por cómo le tenían.

Volvió a esconderse; mordió su labio intentando contener su respiración y no pudo contener el volver a mirar, sólo para ver cómo Dean adaptaba su postura para lograr meter el pene entero del ángel en su boca, gimiendo lleno de deseo. Cass tomó su rostro y volvió a meter su miembro, produciendo un placentero estremecimiento en su entrepierna; más aún verle concentrarse en esa tarea y ver la saliva deslizarse por su mentón hasta su cuello.

Nada tenía de raro el whisky que le hiciera a Sam sentir algo como eso. El whisky solo no es el culpable de provocar una erección en su dueño y obligarle a tocarse lento.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Cass tomaba de la nuca y del cabello a Dean y le golpeaba contra la otra pared, mordiendo su cuello y metiendo la mano dentro de su bóxer, tomando la dura erección en su mano y comenzando a acariciarlo desde la base hasta la punta, repitiendo el movimiento y presionando la base.

— ¿Debería seguir? —jadeó el ángel.

Oyó gemir a Dean y sonrió.

—No sé cómo haces esto pero no pares—

Se sintió desnudo en cosa de segundos; cómo el ángel movía su mano con más libertad entre sus muslos era una experiencia placentera. Con algo de inquietud y de ansiedad, sintió algo frío y duro y plástico meterse entre sus muslos, rozándoles, para luego comenzar a subir y juguetear con el roce entre sus nalgas.

— ¿Quieres que te lo meta? —gruñó el ángel, rozando tanto su miembro como el juguete contra el trasero del cazador, mordiendo su lóbulo y recibiendo un gemido ahogado de respuesta.

—Métemelo, Cass... hazlo—

Simplemente, aquella petición no hizo más que excitar a Sam del otro lado de la pared, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y masajeando su polla erecta.

—Ruégame—

Su cadera volvió a empujar a Dean contra la pared; nuevamente un gemido. Necesitaba sentir algo dentro de él luego. Pero al ángel parecía gustarle la sensación de tortura que ejercía sobre él.

—Cass… por favor…—arrastró la voz y arqueó levemente la espalda, sintiendo de a poco cómo este juguete frío y duro comenzaba a avanzar entre sus nalgas, abriendo cada vez más su entrada hasta hundirse hasta la mitad, sintiendo el gemido de dolor del cazador bajo él—Cass… duele… ¡ahhm! —

—Tal vez simplemente no es para ti aún—susurró a su oído, retirando el juguete.

Tomó su rostro y besó su cuello tiernamente, tomando su miembro y comenzando a penetrar despacio hasta tocar fondo, dejando que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, para luego retirarlo hasta la mitad y volviendo a meterlo. Dean gemía. El ángel quitó de un sólo tirón su corbata y el cazador se aferró a la pared, gimiendo por cada embestida, por cada roce del miembro del ángel dentro de él.

Sam simplemente no pudo evitar gemir. Algo bajo tal vez, pero lo suficiente como para que pudieran escucharle del otro lado. Asomó la cabeza y Cass tenía a su hermano boca abajo contra la cama, sujetando uno de sus brazos a su espalda y embistiendo duro, jadeando y con Dean bajo él con el culo levantado gimiendo como prostituta, gimiendo su nombre, que un ¡quiero más, Cass!, joder, ¡cómo le ponía eso!

Y oír a su hermano acabar sobre esa cama, rogando por más y oyendo una que otra nalgada no podía ponerle más caliente, y se dejó acabar acariciando su glande y mordiéndose el labio.

Castiel se quedó un momento al lado de Dean. Esperando a que se calmara su respiración o algo, acariciando su pecho y acercándose a besarle, levantándose luego.

— ¿Y de nuevo sólo llegas, me follas y te vas? ¿Existirá el día en que des una explicación de lo que haces? —

—Supongo—se sonrió el ángel, vistiéndose, dándole la espalda.

—Entonces quédate un rato—

Y a pesar de que le seguía doliendo un tanto el culo, Dean se levantó, tratando de ser lo más disimulado posible y se abrazó al cuello del ángel. Se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de ese ángel, pero no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Por otro lado, Castiel sólo se quitó sus brazos de encima y le miró serio.

—Vete a dormir, ya es tarde—

Sam se había arreglado lo más rápido que había podido y había agarrado su vaso. Antes de poder levantarlo, se dio cuenta que el ángel se lo quitaba y se avergonzó de inmediato.

— ¿Te gustó lo que viste? —le preguntó, bebiéndose el whisky que quedaba.

— ¿Qué yo qué? —

—Si te gustó lo que viste. Piensa que una buena parte de lo que acabas de ver estaba sólo dedicado para ti—

— ¿Qué tú qué? —

Casi de un golpe, Castiel acorraló a Sam contra la pared y se acercó a su oído.

—Ya va a tocar tu turno, ten paciencia—

Simuló una mordida y devolvió el vaso a su dueño, comenzando a caminar. Luego de reponerse, Sam quiso seguirle hasta la sala de estar, pero ya nada.

**Sorry... se me fue el hilo. Lo se.**

**De todos modos gracias por leerme, nos vemos :)**


End file.
